No Namida
by MySweetDarlingLunatic
Summary: A drabble saga following the tragic, yet ever so addicting romance of Gin and Rangiku.  R&R, if you please...
1. Watching

~Author's note~

1- I don't own bleach. If I did, Gin and Rangiku would skip off into the sunset holding hands and laughing.

2- This fic is my first GinRan. Which is weird, 'cause I adore this pairing. Like, a lot. So R&R, and tell me if I should do more!

He sat at the foot of her bed, eyes open, false grin gone from his lips.

He liked watching her sleep.

If he could, he would be thrilled to do nothing but listen to her breathing for the rest of his life.

No matter how short his life may be.

Damn Aizen.

He bit his lip, and averted his eyes.

Ran-chan. . .

A knot formed in his throat.

He couldn't wake her.

He knew that.

She must hate him now, after all he'd done.

He wouldn't blame her.

That doesn't matter, he told himself, gaze once again coming to rest on his beloved.

When this is over, she'll forget all about me. She'll be happy again. She'll never, ever have to be afraid.

Right?

He mentally kicked himself, and slowly rose, being careful not to stir her.

Today was the big day.

Today, he'd kill Aizen.

Gin looked back at Rangiku's sleeping form, and felt a smile come to his lips, a real one for once.

Before he could stop himself, Gin knelt at her bedside.

Oh Ran-chan, he thought as he pushed a lock of hair from her face. Maybe if I get through this, I can come back and. . .

Who was he kidding? He wasn't gonna survive this. On top of that, he shouldn't be depressed that it made her hate him. The whole reason he was doing this is so that she wouldn't have to cry.

It would be better if she didn't love him.

He'd hate to see her cry for something as stupid as himself.

Gin leaned over her, searching her serene face for anwsers that just weren't there.

It didn't matter.

See ya later, Ran-chan.

Softly, Gin brushed his lips on her brow.

Closed his eyes.

And left.


	2. Alone

~Author's notes~

Sorry I haven't written in a while, my laptop developed the most lovely of viruses. Anyway, Bleach isn't mine, and this is my second chapter of No Namida. R&R, enjoy!

_Ran-chan..._

_Wake up Ran-chan, love..._

_Rangiku..._

A cool breeze brushes her face, light and soft and slow.

Gin.

She felt him, almost.

At the edge of her sleep, she could have swore she felt him.

He was there.

Watching.

Waiting.

She felt him.

She wasn't alone.

She just knew it.

She also realized that this had to be a dream.

In her dream, he was there.

And he cared.

He lay beside her, his lips in her hair, his arms tight around her.

In reality, he was in Aizen's palace.

He betrayed the soul society.

The shinigami.

And above all, her.

But maybe if she kept her eyes shut, she could feel him just a little while longer.

Gin...

_Rangiku..._

_I'm here._

_I love you._

_I'm here._

Something brushed her brow, swift and gentle.

Rangiku bolted upright in bed, eyes wide, heart pounding.

And once again, Rangiku Mosumoto was totaly and utterly alone.


	3. Chase

A/N~ This, would be my apology to all you readers thinking WTF Lunatic UPDATE! I promise to update regularly, PINKY promise, so yeah, I'll update. I don't own bleach, other than what's downstairs in the cabinet.

He was right behind her.

She could feel his breathe on her neck.

He was right behind her.

So she ran.

Faster, weaving in and out of buildings, alleyways and streets.

She ran, hair streaming behind, heart threatening to break out of her ribs.

And all the while, he was right behind her.

"_Ran-chan..."_

"_...Ran-chan..."_

"_...Ran-chan..."_

"_Gotcha!"_

The twelve year old Gin Ichimaru sang triumphantly, spinning her around and pinning her to a wall. Slowly, he leaned forward, a smile about his lips, and pecked his against hers lightly.

Rangiku blushed, a annoyed, yet rather determined blush, and shook herself free.

And with that, the game repeats.


	4. More

A/N~ I don't own bleach, blah blah blah...

The demon drink that burns your tongue,

Will do you in, you'd better run,

While spinning rooms are lots of fun,

They're sure to make you dizzy...

Rangiku held the bottle of sake with iron grip, like a child with a blanket or a hag with a cane.

Her head ached from the liquor's kiss, but just like any kiss, she longed for more and more.

This was the third bottle.

More and more.

Stale tasting glass brushed her lips, letting the poision loose within her.

It was strong and bitter and taitalizingly vile, stripping away at her throat and her mind.

That was the thing about sake.

It will burn your mind for you, but the rest goes up in flames with it.

The liqour cuts deep.

She drank more.

She almost heard Hisagi speak.

She almost felt Kira's hand.

She almost, nearly did.

But she didn't.

She reached for a forth.

Rangiku knew, in the back of her mind, that she really should stop.

Lie in the fire, you're sure to turn to dust.

But to Rangiku Matsumoto, the burning heat was easier than the cold in it's absince.

So she drank.

More and more and more...

The demon drink that burns your tongue,

Will do you in, you'd better run,

While spinning rooms are lots of fun,

They're sure to make you dizzy...


	5. Dream

A/N~ Bleach is about as mine as sanity is Light Yagami's.

Sake flavored kisses.

Hot.

Raw.

Fast.

Tangled embraces.

Clothing discarded.

Sheets tied in knots.

–

_Lips locked._

_Skin against skin._

_Warm breath._

_Slow._

_Soft._

_Sweet._

_Gentle sure caresses._

–

High, before collapse.

–

_Bliss, before relaxment._

–

"Morn'n, Rangiku."

–

"_Rise and shine, Ran-chan..."_

–

Rangiku snapped awake, glacing at the halfdressed Shuhei making coffee in the corner. She yawned, and sat up, scanning the less than sterile room for her clothing. "Morn'n. Can I have some of that?" Her head throbbed, and she felt slightly ill, but coffee was vital to life, even if it couldn't cure a hangover.

Shuhei strode over weilding a mug of steaming liquid, a small, sleepy smile on his face. "You okay?"

"Fine, funny dream, that's all." She mumbled as she reached out to take the mug.

–

_Rangiku snuggled closer to the semi-sleeping Gin, a faint smile on his lips. He pulled her tight and yawned, buring his face in her hair. "Giiiin, it's morning. Birds are singing. We gotta get up."_

"_Ran-chan, ya don't really wanna get up, do ya? I'm pretty comfy. I don't think I'm going to work today." _

_Rangiku sighed, and closed he eyes, soaking in the feel of his breath in her hair. _

"_Ya okay, Ran-chan?"_

_She nodded slowly, a small smile on her lips. "Funny dream, that's all."_


	6. Another

A/N~ Thank you all for the R&R, they make me feel special in a positive sence of the word. If you ever feel the need for me to write something, nagg me about it. I'm sure to do it at somepoint... Oh yeah. If you think I own bleach, I'll punch you. :D

She stared, blankly at what lay in her hands.

Positive.

It was positive.

Her test was positive.

She blinked.

And hurled the abomination across the room.

It stuck into a wall.

That felt nice.

She should do more.

Rangiku threw over a table,

Smashed glass,

And tore papers.

Disgusted, she melted to the floor atop the mess she'd made.

A baby.

She pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her head in her hands.

A baby.

She swallowed, bitting her lip.

A baby.

She was having a _baby_.

But...

Rangiku lay herself on the ground,

Across the shards and shreds,

And curled up on her side.

Hesitently,

She brushed her fingertips across her navel,

Where soon a heart would beat.

A baby.

She was going to have a baby.

She was going to be a mother.

The mother of a child,

Whose father may be one of three different.

_Matsumomo._

She thought to herself and to _it._

_You'll be a Matsumoto._

_Who needs a father anyway?_


	7. Liar

A/N~Ah, my latest chapter... anyway, basic BLAH BLAH BLEACH AIN'T MINE BLAH... I take prompts if you've got 'em... enjoy!

He stood in the corner.

Smiling.

Silent.

Watching hell through slits.

The room was sickening white.

Sterile.

Plain.

His master sat apon his throne.

Confident, calm and relaxed.

Smiling.

Chuckling.

"Gin? Come here for a moment."

He beckons.

He comes.

"Can I help ya, Aizen-taicho?"

"I would like your opinion on something."

Gin Ichimaru nods stiffly, awaiting whatever slime would spill from Aizen's lips.

"What do you think of Matsumoto Rangiku?"

"...That girl from the tenth? I dunno. Why?..."

"She's quite beautiful."

"...I guess..."

"Do you dislike her?"

"...don't got much of a opinion..."

"I wanted to get her for you."

"...whacha mean?..."

"I thought you needed an...outlit to realese tention."

"...And if my tention don't need reales'n?..."

"I'll find her another...companion."

"...I'll take her...if she's unharmed..."

Aizen raised a brow.

"...won't be as pretty all scratched up..."

"Of course. Happy, healthy, and all yours."

"Thanks, Aizen-taicho..."

He returned to his corner.

Three days later, Gin was reminded that Aizen-taicho is a liar.


End file.
